The present invention relates generally to a signage display apparatus for use on a kiosk, an automated teller machine, or the like, and to a method of displaying and disseminating information in conjunction with such machines.
The use of drive-through kiosks by banks is becoming increasingly popular, accounting for a greater and greater percentage of the total business transactions performed by such institutions. Typically, several kiosks are constructed side-by-side next to a banking facility manned by one or more tellers so that customers can drive up to one of the kiosks and conduct a transaction. Each kiosk is typically provided with a microphone and speaker to enable the customer and teller to communicate with one another, as well as a pneumatic transfer assembly for allowing documents and money to be transferred to and from the kiosk by the teller.
A conventional automated teller machine includes a display screen or the like, a card reader input device, a printer, and at least one additional input device such as a keyboard, microphone, bar code reader or the like. Banks are common owners of automated teller machines, and use the machines to permit customers to access their accounts and conduct banking business at times convenient to the customer, and without requiring them to park their cars and walk into the bank to a teller window.
Typically, when a customer wants to use an automated teller machine at a bank, he or she first inserts a data-bearing card into the card reader input device of the machine, and enters a personal identification number or PIN into the keypad. Thereafter, the customer is empowered to input requests for any of the various services offered through the machine, such as making a deposit or withdrawal, or checking his or her account balance. Depending upon which request is made, a series of options are presented to the customer, and responses are made by inputting information into the keypad or microphone of the machine until the service is completed, whereupon the customer's card is returned.
Although it is common for banks to display information about their various services on signage or the like inside the lobby of the bank, no such vehicle is used to provide similar information to customers who use the drive-through or automated machines without entering the bank itself. For example, information concerning car loan or mortgage rates, or information concerning other various financial products is typically advertised on such signage, and brochures and other literature are made available at the teller windows for anyone requesting such additional information.
In light of the absence of a vehicle for presenting similar information to users of drive-through and automated teller machines, it would be advantageous to provide an apparatus and method for displaying such information and for disseminating such additional information to customers who express an interest in these advertised services.